greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Lantern Power Ring
: "Rise." ''' - '''A Black Lantern Power Ring Resurrecting a New Member for The Black Lantern Corps. History Origin Black Lantern Power Rings were weapons wielded by the undead ranks of the Black Lantern Corps and by the powerful cosmic entity known as Nekron, Lord of The Unliving. These Black Power Rings were formed to be unleashed in the prophecy event known as The Blackest Night which stated that "The Dead Will Rise" with all the enemies of the Guardians of the Universe rising up to destroy them and their Green Lantern Corps. Following the Sinestro Corps War, Nekron began to work in the shadows to bring about the fulfillment of the Blackest Night Prophecy. His first act was the imprisonment of the Anti-Monitor on Ryut in Space Sector 0666 and forming him into the Black Lantern Central Power Battery from which the Black Power Rings would emerge. He also had the corrupted Oan Scar work subtly in bringing about his plans. The Blackest Night As the War of Light reached its climax, the Blackest Night emerged when Scar shattered Oa's planetary shield and a horde of Black Lantern Power Rings emerged from Ryut to rain down into the Crypts of the Green Lantern Corps thus resurrecting the dead as Black Lanterns that began killing the living who in turn rose once more as Black Power Rings claimed them. At the same time, Black Lantern Power Rings had manifested on Earth where they were resurrecting dead superheroes such as the Martian Manhunter, Elongated Man and his wife along with others. These undead Black Lanterns used their appearance and memories in order to disorientate their foes in order to kill them. Such acts often evoked emotions from their targets which were devoured by the Black Lanterns and used to feed their Central Power Battery on Ryut. Those that died were quickly taken over by new Black Power Rings. Even supernatural superheroes such as The Spectre and Deadman were not immune to the effects of the Black Lantern Power Rings and they became pawns in Nekrons machinations to exterminate all life in the universe. Black Lantern Power Rings spread across the universe where some landed on Ysmault where they turned the dead into Black Lanterns whilst others went to Zamaron where they pierced the Star Sapphire Central Power Battery thus allowing the Predator Entity to be unleashed. In addition, a Black Lantern Power Ring was responsible for embedding itself in the dead remains of the planet Xanshi turning the entire world along with its inhabitants into Black Lanterns. Not all were brought back, however, as those that were at peace were incapable of being forcibly turned into Black Lanterns as was discovered in the case of the original Dove. During the battle on Oa, Kyle Rayner sacrificed his life in order to prevent the Black Lantern Corps from claiming the repository of Willpower in the Green Lantern Central Power Battery. As he died, a Black lantern Power Ring attempted to claim his body and turn him into a Black Lantern though it was prevented when Miri of the Star Sapphires used Soranik Natu's love for Rayner to bring him back to life. When the Central Power Battery on Ryut was fully charged with the various emotions from the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum, the great construct was teleported to Coast City where Nekron manifested into the mortal plane. He unleashed a new wave of Black Lantern Power Rings that resurrected the dead of Coast City. When the leaders of the various Lantern Corps confronted Nekron, he had Black Hand bring forth the corpse of Batman which spawned a new group of Black Lantern Power Rings which sought out those superheroes that had been resurrected who were unaware that it was Nekrons involvement that they came back to life. These rings turned the living superheroes forcibly into Black Lanterns that became new members of the Black Lantern Corps. During the course of the Blackest Night, it was discovered that the only way of destroying a Black Lantern was severing its contact with its Power Ring. This was only achieved by using the power of the Emotional Spectrum with multiple energies being able to form The White Light needed to destroy a Black Power Ring. Members of the various Lantern Corps were able to accomplish this by combining their light though the Indigo Tribe showed a particular affinity for such a talent. Furthermore, the superhero known as Dove seemed to be able to radiate the White Light to destroy Black Lanterns by destroying their Black Lantern Power Rings. Ultimately, the Blackest Night ended when the Life Entity emerged and formed the temporary White Lantern Corps who used their power to defeat Nekron. His defeat saw all the Black Lanterns destroyed and the dead returning to their lifeless state except for a select group of heroes that were affected by the White Lantern Power Ring's effects. Aftermath With the end of the Blackest Night, the Black Power Rings were seemingly destroyed with no single relic remaining behind. After his exposure to an Orange Lantern Power Ring, Lex Luthor attempted to claim the great power of such devices and sought to study the energies of the Black Lantern Power Rings though discovered no remains were found. He intended to use the power of such weapons to gain ultimate power and achieve his ambitions. After repeated failures, he entered into an Isopod where he tapped into the collective datastream of peoples comments on the Blackest Night event. There, he managed to map out an interdimensional layout of the cosmos where residual energies of the Black Lantern Power Rings remained. He concluded that if he could reach such a site he could map out the source code of these destroyed devices and form his own Power Ring which began his latest quest for power. Following the War of The Green Lanterns, the Indigo Tribe took Sinestro and inducted him as a member of their ranks on Nok. In this time, the keeper of the Tribe Natromo learnt that Abin Sur was killed and destroyed the Indigo Lantern Power Battery. This act freed all the Tribesmen from their Power Ring's control which included William Hand. In his confused state, he attempted to discern where he was and removed the Indigo Power Ring whereupon he fled into the jungles to find a way back to Earth. However, the Indigo Tribes Central Power Battery was restored which brought all their Power Rings back online. In order to escape an Indigo Power Ring, Black Hand jumped off a cliff and suffered a fatal fall that killed him. The Indigo Power Ring departed after its user was deceased but whilst dead a new Black Lantern Power Ring emerged from William Hands mouth. The Ring brought Hand back to life who decided to return to Earth. Wrath of The First Lantern *Coming Soon Powers *'Black Energy Conduit': The Black Lantern Rings are capable of wielding the black energy outside of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. *'Black Energy Constructs': Black Lantern Rings can create constructs, but they are seldom created, except when the Black Lantern was used to wield such abilities or certain weapons. Arnold Wesker created a construct of Scarface upon his receiving a ring, and the Black Lanterns created from former Lanterns of other colors also can use them in this fashion. *'Flight': Black Lantern Rings can allow their users to fly. *'Reanimation': Upon latching onto a corpse, the Black Lantern ring will reanimate the body. The ring animating the person within downloads all the memories and superhuman abilities (if they had any) of their previous life, but not their souls. Instead, they are malevolent beings who seek to murder even those they considered friends. *'Regeneration': Black Lantern Rings will regenerate destroyed limbs to complete the appearance of the corpse. It is possible for the rings to fully regenerate the host to the point that they appear alive, but the rings usually settle for a decayed appearance to terrify the target. *'Emotional Reading': The Black Lantern rings are capable of scanning a being's current emotional state and where it falls onto the Emotional Spectrum. They then attack the beings and attempt to remove their hearts. When facing beings with warped mental states, or otherwise addled minds (such as Bizarro), the correlation between the emotion detected and the actual color that the Black Lanterns see is inverted. Once removed, the hearts are converted to energy. A single heart equals 0.01% of the power needed to fully charge the Black Lantern battery, and this is apparently shared throughout the rings of the entire Black Lantern Corps. When the power levels finally reached 100.00%, it enabled the Black Central Battery to teleport to Coast City and allow Nekron to move from his dimension into this plane of existence. *'Life Extinguishing': The Black Lantern rings are capable of taking hold of a person who had been killed and resurrected, putting them under their control, effectively killing them again. This was shown when a group of resurrected heroes, including Superman, Superboy, Ice and Kid Flash, were possessed by the rings when they latched on and were commanded to "Die". One of those affected, Superboy-Prime, is an interesting case while he has never technically died, Prime was still affected by it, though he was still in control. *'Emotional Spectrum Mimicry': Somehow, the Black Lantern rings can mimic the Emotional Spectrum of the other rings. This was shown when, upon taking a Black Lantern ring, Superboy-Prime attacked other Black Lanterns, lashing out with most of the spectrum, save Hope, which was used by Prime's girlfriend. Weakness *'White Light of Creation': As expressions of darkness, the Black Lantern rings are vulnerable to the white light that represents life. Eons ago, the darkness splintered the white light into the seven lights of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum. Individually, the seven lights are unable to harm the Black Lanterns, but the green light of willpower, representing all sentient life, working with one or more of the other six, can render the Black Lantern rings inert and leave the Black Lanterns vulnerable to conventional attacks. The black rings can also have their connections severed by the white power contained within Dawn Granger. Black Lantern Holly Granger was visibly hurt when she attempted to rip out her heart, and the ensuing blast of light severed the connections of an attacking group of Black Lanterns. *'Emotion': As beings whose entire power is concentrated around the idea of lacking all emotions, they are extremely vulnerable to potent artifacts intended to force emotions upon the victim, such as the Medusa Mask. It is also possible that living beings, or at least ones filled with virtually every emotion can take control of the Black Lantern ring, as Superboy-Prime was still in control of himself when he lashed out at other Black Lanterns. *'Time Travel': Oddly, Black Lantern Rings, though shown to possess enough speed to follow even The Flash, cannot follow anyone fast enough to travel through time, as Barry Allen demonstrated, shifting himself and Hal Jordan a few seconds ahead into the future and causing the ring to lose them. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Power_Ring *http://www.comicvine.com/black-lantern-power-battery/18-55899/ Category: Power Ring Category: Items Category: Weapons Category: Black Lantern Corps